Zero's only hope
by Mayuki10
Summary: This is a story of my new characters -10 and 0...They will be assigned challenges from 1...they will find love,hate,enemies,and face many hard challenges on the way. How will it end?
1. One day,Mayuki

Mayuki:Hello this is Mayuki10.l This is going to be my 9 fanfiction but every one might stay alive in this one Haha. This will be centralised around 0 and -10 two characters I made I may post a picture of them ,I may make some of the real characters act way different than they do in the movie. Alrighty? :) Oh yeah,9 is property of Shane Acker and Focus Features.

A thin small creature scurried through the rubble. She stopped once in a while to hear for any danger. She ran through an open area,not being noticed by what was following her. Her name was....Mayuki,number 0. She froze,close to a strange building. She breathed,it let out a cool mist. Mayuki slowly pulled out her sword and turned to look past the corner...she saw a light. She gasped and walked closer. The closer she got..the brighter the light...once she approached she saw a body on the ground. She crouched down and pushed on the stitchpunks shoulder,it turned and opened its eyes to see Mayuki. She smiled,and did a small wave with her golden fingers. The other stitchpunk sat up and looked at her,"Who are you?" Mayuki looked around,"I am Mayuki...Number 0." The stitchpunk looked at Mayuki,"Its great to meet you...I'm Nayuci. Number negative 10." Mayuki got up and stared at Nayuci,"Your..your..my twin!" Nayuci grinned,showing two sharp fangs."Evil...twin."She jumped up and pulled out her sword,she held it to Mayuki's neck,"Mayuki! I always knew i would find you..now you can decide...there can only be on-...." She turned and saw one other character farther in the mist. It noticed them and started to walk slowly towards them,slowly and rarely stopping for a second. He finally stopped in front of them,he spoke up. "What are...you..doing?"The figure was grey..with some stripes. Nayuci pulled down the sword. "I um...we where deciding something..." Mayuki glared at Nayuci and then turned to the newcomer,then put her hand out to him. He put his hands back and kept them together to his chest. " I am..Six.."

Mayuki looked at him,"Dont you have a name...not just a number?" Six looked at the ground,"No...I just have the number Six."He lifted his head to see Mayuki,"What are you two doing o-out here?I know the way to a safe place..here follow me"Six took Mayuki's arm and took her to the sanctuary at an old church. Nayuci followed,glancing over at Six sometimes and mostly glaring at Mayuki angrily. Once Six finally got there with Mayuki and Nayuci they looked around in astonishment. Somebody else then noticed them...they where in a tall throne and hat a cape with a ruby on it. The other stitchpunk sat up and frowned,"Six,come here..."Six slowly crept over to him,"Why where you out there...a catbeast may have nearly killed you..."It was One,he looked up and got out of his throne. One pushed Six to the side with his staff and he approached the two girls,"Who are you two,did Six take you here?"

Mayuki nodded with a small smile. She bowed on her knee and got back up,"Hello,your highness. I am Mayuki,the bounty hunter. "One glanced at Nayuci,"You two are twins...I take it?"Nayuci nodded at the same time Mayuki did. Six walked back over to them and put his hand on One's shoulder,"I found them both..in the emptyness of the m-mist."One turned his head to Six,"How nice..."He gave him a blank look,then he turned back to the others."You two are welcome to stay here...for a price."One laughed a bit,then walked and sat back in his throne. Mayuki stepped up the stairs to his throne and stood in front of him,"Whats the price...?"

"Since your a bounty hunter...you must bring me back the skull of a catbeast. You have one day...one day Mayuki."One said with a twisted grin. Mayuki laughed,"Mhm...I thought you where assigning me something hard!"One frowned,"Maybe a steamstress..."Mayuki then nodded,"I accept your challenge."She pulled up the hood of her cat heid and she pulled out her sword like spear. She darted out the door,Mayuki didn't hear what Six had yelled,"Wait Mayuki!"


	2. When evil saves good

Mayuki10: yes the chapters are short,but expect me to make more than 20 chapters. :D Enjoy

Mayuki walked through the rubble. She shivered and turned around,she saw something slither behind a car. She took out her spear,and walked behind the car. Mayuki looked around and crouched down under the car. She saw something slither in front of the car,right infront of held her breathe and her eyes where wide. It was the steamstress! It decided to look under the car. Mayuki had hidden in an open spot in the wheel right next to her. Mayuki fell out of the wheel and she 'clanked' to the ground. She gasped and saw the beast had seen her. She screamed and scrambled out from under the steamstress went around and car and chased after Mayuki.

The robot swung one of its arms at Mayuki,but she jumped and dodged the scissors. She fell to the ground,behind the beast. The steamstress turned around and caught Mayuki,it tied her up with red thread and she yelled,"HELP",being heard all the way to the old heard her and turned to One,"We need to help her.."He ran out the door and in the distance he saw the steamstress and Mayuki. Mayuki was able to see Six,"Six help me!"she yelled and tried kicking at the beast's arms.

Nayuci heard the cry and ran outside,past Six,and to Mayuki and the beast. She took out her knife like boomerang and threw it at the beast. It cut off the skull and made the beast fall backward onto the ground,Mayuki fell down on her back. Six ran over and got to his knees,"Are you alright?" Mayuki looked up at him,"Yes,but could i get some help out of this thread?"She had a frown. Nayuci caught the boomerang and ran over,she used the boomerang to cut the thread.

Mayuki sat up and put her hand on her hood,pulling it up. She walked over and picked up the skull,"Would you two like to help me haul this skull back?" Six walked over and helped pick up the skull and nodded at Mayuki,Nayuci sighed and helped. They went back to the church and One grinned,"Good..good Mayuki..now..you need to go fetch me something.."

"What now?"Mayuki dropped the skull and growled at One. "This beast almost killed me! But I'm not backing down from a challenge..."


	3. Six stands up for her

Notes: Just to ruin the middle of the story,and so you dont freak out,Mayuki(0) has feelings for 6 and they MAY end up together. Ok? :3

"You must go fetch me...hm...how about of you fetching me something..you go kill a winged beast for me. Go ahead and take Nayuci and 6 with you." One grinned. Mayuki looked surprised,"Whats your problem One! Your going to get us all killed!"She got angry enough to slap One out of his throne,and she did. One rubbed the side of his face and yelled,"MAYUKI! I HAVE SENTENED YOU TO DEATH!" Six stared at one with a frightened look,"W-why....did you sentence her to death..? Y-you deserved that.."He put his hands together to his chest,and he hang his head low. Eight walked into the room,he had heard One's sentence to Mayuki.

Eight grabbed the hood of Mayuki's cape and he pulled her into the air. Six ran over but Eight hit him back with his arm. One grinned evily and sat back down into his throne,"Kill'er Eight..." Mayuki stared at One,"Why do you do th-"Eight grabbed her throat and threw her at the wall. Six ran over and got to his knees next to her. He turned to Eight and One and looked angry,he growled,"Why are you doing this!"Seven ran into the room and saw what was happening. She turned to One and shook her head. Mayuki sat up and rubbed her neck,she looked at Eight with a frown,showing her two sharp fangs. "You just listen to One..like he's your master."

Six looked over at Mayuki,she fell back and Six caught her. He gently set her back against the wall. She looked over at Six,"Your the only one who cares..."


	4. Banished

Mayuki10: OH my gee XD this story is epic!

Six sighed,he turned to Mayuki and nodded with a smile. One glared with a frown,"How sweet..Eight go get the girl for me" Eight walked over and grabbed Mayuki's arm pulling her up and dragging her in front of One's throne. "You dare defy me?" Mayuki grinned,"You know you deserved that sla-" She was interupted and was hit in the face with One's staff,"YOU DARE defy ME?" Eight was watching Mayuki and One by the throne,Mayuki was on her knees and her head was low.

Mayuki stood up weakly,"Why are you so wea-" She was interupted again and fell backward,after being pushed with his staff. Hard. She landed with a thud,Six just stared. Seven ran over and helped Mayuki up,she turned to one and frowned. "Your going to kill her!" Mayuki mumbled,"I think he already did.." One sat back down in the throne,"Just leave my sights...if you dare not answer me then your banished!" Six gasped along with Mayuki,he ran over and grabbed her arm,

"Dont leave...please"

"I must..I was banished.."

Mayuki hugged Six,"I'll miss you.."

Six hugged her back,"I'll never forget you.."


	5. The Hotel

Mayuki10: Ima do something that will scar you readers for life in here! 8D I hope yew enjoy

One looked over at Mayuki and Six,with a sickening frown. "Eight,Escort Mayuki outside. Nayuci..You stay here." Eight walked over and pulled Mayuki away from Six,and he ran after. Eight threw Mayuki outside and Six turned to One,"I'm going with her." And with that,he left the church and ran towards Mayuki. He sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder,"Ma-Mayuki..?"

"W-what.."

"I...I'm coming with you.."

"Its to dangerous Six..I don't want you to get hurt..."

"But what if you left..and I never saw you again..? "

Mayuki sighed and sat up weakly, "I guess you can come..but if you get hurt or anything I won't know what to do.." Six smiled and helped her up,and he helped her walk. They didn't speak to eachother for awhile,until it was about sunset and they where in an old hotel. Mayuki sat on the windowsil and stared outside. She sighed,and Six climbed up and sat by her. She turned to Six with a smile,"Isn't the Sunset pretty?" "Yeah.." Six looked outside and at the setting sun,and turned to Mayuki. "Mayuki?" "Yeah?" "I just..wanted to say.."

"Hm?"

"I...l-like you..Mayuki.."

He smiled shyly and looked out the window again. Mayuki stared at him,"Really..?" He turned to her again and nodded,smiling. Mayuki scooted over to him and smiled,"I kinda..liked you to" "I-I thought you wouldn't.." "Why?" She looked at him with a sad/frown. "I dont know..I just d-did.." Six turned to her and smiled again. Mayuki put her hand on his,and Six looked surprised. He looked up at her and he looked hesitant. She sighed and looked down,and Six put his index finger under Mayuki's chin. He made her look at him and he smiled,he pulled her in and there forheads touched. Six pressed his lips against Mayuki's. She went wide eyed,and closed her eyes.


End file.
